This invention relates generally to a tool for pushing the half shaft out from the hub of a motor vehicle and installing the half shaft inside the hub.
The half shaft has an external spline body (may be referred to as a "male spline") which meshes with the internal spline configuration (may be referred to as a "female spline") on the inside tubular wall of the hub opening. The spline connection includes a plurality of successive ridges and slots. The ridges of the shaft spline fit into the slots of the spline wall of the hub opening; and the ridges of the hub spline wall are received in the slots of the shaft spline.
Previous to the invention herein, many auto garages would loosen the half shaft from the hub opening by pounding the outer end of the half shaft with a hammer. This involved much effort and the expenditure of substantial time to free the half shaft, and, therefore, a costly charge for the vehicle owner. Moreover, the variation in the magnitude and direction of the applied force would often bend the half shaft and damage the spline connectors.
Axle pusher tools were often used in the past to remove the half shaft from the hub. However, in many instances the forces were also applied unevenly and would cause bending of the half shaft and damage to the spline structures. Even when substantially constant forces were applied, the pusher member would move or vibrate laterally and cause the shaft to deform or weaken the spline structures. Moreover, these axle pushers would move inside the hub opening and at times would also damage the internal spline.
Furthermore, the continuous impact against the outer end of the shaft often deformed the outer end, causing difficulty in mounting the wheel on the hub. The bending and deformation of the half shaft when removing and installing the half shaft created an unsafe and dangerous condition.
The subject invention overcomes these prior problems by providing a tool for removing and installing a half shaft in the hub of a motor vehicle which provides an even distribution of force and includes safeguards to prevent any moving part of the tool from damaging the internal spline in the hub or the external spline of the shaft.
It is therefore a primary object of the invention to provide a tool for applying an even distribution of force when pushing or installing the half shaft inside the hub.
It is another object to prevent damage to the internal spline and the external spline which mate together.